Faking It
by MrsZacEfronDBZ
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a problem. Her parents are coming to town and She knows that they won't be too happy about her boyfriend, Nathan. One day she meets a Troy Bolton who wasn't her type. She ask him to Pretend to be her boyfriend, while her parents are in town. He agrees., but the more they fake their relationship, the more real it begins to feel. Troyella! Please Read!


_A/N; Hi! So this is my very first fanficton EVER! This Story is base on a book that I loveeeeeeeee! So please tell me what you guys think!_

_~Stephanie_

_Summary; Gabriella Montez has a problem. Her Parents have arrived in town for a surprise visit, and if they see her dye her hair, tattoos, and piercing, they might disown her. Even worse, they're expecting to meet her nice and wonderful boyfriend, not a guy name Nathan. Who has a neck tattoo and plays in a band. All her lies are about to come crashing down around her, But then she meets Troy Bolton._

_Troy moved to Boston to play sing, and play basketball and leave his problems behind in New Mexico. So far, though, he's kept the problems and had very little opportunity to take the stage. When Gabriella approaches him in a coffee shop with a crazy request to pretend to be her boyfriend, he agrees to play the part. But when Troy plays a role a little too well, they're forced to keep the ruse going. And the more they fake the relationship, the more real it begins to feel…_

_Faking It._

_Troy's POV;_

You would think I'd be used to it now. That I would get over it by now to see them together.

You would think that I would stop suffering myself to see the girl I love with another guy.

You would be wrong on all counts.

A windblown through, so the Boston air is crisp. Day-old snow still crunched beneath my boots. The sound seem unusually loud, like I walked toward the gallows instead of coffee with friends

**(A/N; sorry but to let you all know, that Troy was sooo in love with Sharpay, I know weird, but just keep reading this story, It's a TROYELLA! For sure. Kay? Back to the Story then.)**

Friends.

I gave one of those funny-it's-not-actually-funny laughs, and breath came out like smoke. I saw the Blond of Sharpay's hair, I sigh as I saw Zeke's arm around her. I hate that those two look so perfect.

I really tried not to be jealous. I was getting over the fake that the girl I love is with another man, and with a good one, in fact.

I really wanted Sharpay to be happy, as she slip her hand underneath Zeke's hand and walk towards me. _Here goes nothings…._

"Troy!"

I smiled. Maybe doing _some_ acting after all. I met them at the sidewalk, and gave Sharpay a hug. Short hug, of course. Zeke shook my hand, as much as it irked me, I still really like this guy. He'd never tried to keep Sharpay from seeing me. He didn't go telling me to stay way from her. He just shook my hand and smiled, and sound genuine when he said, "It's good to see you, Troy"

I smiled, as I said, "Good to see you guys, too'

Awkward moment passed by, until Sharpay gave a shiver. "I don't know about you guys, but its freaking freezing out here! Let's go inside." Together we went inside and sat in a round table. Sharpay loved Coffee, and I'm still happy for her. While Zeke went to get our drinks, Sharpay stay with me. There was silent, until She broke it.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great, Basketball is good. I'm loving the city, Everyday is perfect." I lied. Everything is not great, I'm a depressing love sick puppy that can't get over the fact that the girl I loved is with another man.

"You sure?" She looked at me worried.

"Yes."

It looks like she didn't believe me, but oh well, Thank god Zeke came back in time before she make me explain why I lied to her. He gave Sharpay her coffee and gave me mine. "So what are you two talking about?" He asked while he look at me. He knew that I'm totally in love with her, but he doesn't look like the jealous type. God, Why can't he be an asshole? "Oh! We are just talking about how Troy doing in Basketball." She smiled. I nodded as I keep a fake smiled as we continue to talk about my Oh so Basketball Career.

Sharpay excuse herself to go to the lady's room. I looked at Zeke. He smiled. "Thanks, for taking care of her, Zeke." I said. He looked at me and nodded. " I truly love her, Troy. I'm going to propose to her." WHAT?! No! I guess I will be too late. I looked at him for a few minutes before I speak, "Good Luck! I know she will say yes, she is in love with you." He smiled and nodded as Sharpay came back.

She smiled at us and sit next to Zeke. "What did I missed?" She asked, "Nothing, babe. Troy was telling me how you are soooo in love with me." He wink at her, as she blushed. "Really?" I nodded.

We talked about an hour until Zeke and Sharpay have to leave. I gave Sharpay a real hug and shake Zeke's hand as I stayed in the coffee shop. I looked around and saw the most beautiful brunette hair girl ever. She wasn't my type though, She had, a tattoo tree, where I wonder how the rest looked like on her body, big brown eyes that you could stare at all day. She looks like a Rocker though. I wonder who she is, and why she is staring at me.

Maybe this is the key to start over.

**A/N: I finally finish! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Review please!**

**Like I said, this story is like the story I was reading, and same title which I do not own! Until Next Time!**

**Always & Forever~**

_**Stephanie.**_


End file.
